Best Mom
by verbalrendezvous
Summary: Empat bapak-bapak muda di Konoha berdiskusi sengit di onsen tentang siapa istri terbaik versi mereka. /Boruto era canon fluff./ WARNING: NSFJ (Not Safe For Jomblo).


**BEST MOM**

_a Naruto fanfiction by verbalrendezvous,_

_all settings and characters are created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

Empat bapak-bapak muda di Konoha berdiskusi sengit di onsen tentang siapa ibu terbaik versi mereka.

.

Genre : cheap comedy, fluff  
Rating : above fifteen, but for some part it's for adults actually lol  
Warning : NSFJ (not safe for jomblo)

_Happy reading!_

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini, kan?"

Gelakan tawa-tawa kecil terdengar di balik tembok kayu yang beruap. Empat kunoichi yang sedang bersenda gurau di balik tembok membuat empat pria di sisi lainnya penasaran. Seandainya mereka semua masih bujangan, sudah pasti mereka sedang dengan intens menyusun rencana pengintipan ke bilik sebelah.

Untungnya mereka semua sudah beristri.

Keempat shinobi pria itu diam terpaku sambil masing-masing berkonsentrasi menguping apa saja yang digosipkan oleh istri-istri mereka.

"Kalian tidak harus diam begini kan..."

Naruto adalah otak dari keadaan kikuk ini. Jika saja dia tidak kebetulan mengambil libur saat istrinya sedang merencanakan agenda berendam di onsen bersama dengan teman-teman kunoichi-nya mungkin mereka tidak akan terpaku di sini.

"Sudahlah, santai saja. Untuk apa kita dengarkan agenda gosip mereka?" Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan bersender di bebatuan, benar-benar gambaran pria paruh baya yang mencoba melepaskan penatnya. "Hei, aku boleh merokok nggak, di sini?"

Sai melirik Shikamaru dengan setengah hati. "Kau bisa ngomong begitu karena istrimu tidak ikut, Shikamaru. Benar kan?" Naruto langsung manggut-manggut dengan mantap pada statemen itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kau ikut kemari," lirik Shikamaru disertai seringai tipis.

Sasuke mendengus sejenak, wajahnya memerah. Wajahnya mungkin tertutup rambut sebagian, namun ranum merah itu masih terlihat.

"_Maa_, aku hanya kebetulan sedang di desa dan Naruto mengajakku," ujarnya datar.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan istri dan anakmu, kan?" timpal Naruto, disambung dengan tawa santainya yang khas.

"Sayang sekali Sarada sedang ada misi..." sambung Shikamaru, dan Sasuke langsung berdehem kencang. "Begitu pula Choji dan Kiba."

Suasana pun jadi tenang lagi setelah ada bisik-bisik terdengar di bilik sebelah.

.

"Wajahmu terlihat cerah sekali, Sakura..." Tenten menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Sakura yang terekspos dari air onsen. "Apa kau memakai perawatan kulit khusus?"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, pipinya bersemu-semu.

"Sudah jelas kan, rahasia perawatan kulit Sakura adalah... Sa-su-ke-kun." Ino menatap nakal wajah Sakura yang bersemu itu.

"Hentikan, Ino-_buta_ \- " Sakura mulai mengernyitkan dahinya sambil balik tatapannya menusuk Ino tajam. Rivalitas mereka memang tidak pernah benar-benar berhenti tampaknya.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun kulit Sakura tetap terlihat bagus, walaupun banyak bekerja dan mengurus rumah..." sela Hinata malu-malu.

"_Iie_, Hinata-chan juga kulitnya bagus sekali, kok!" balas Sakura. "Menjadi putri klan Hyuga dan istri _Nanadaime_, kau pasti merawat kulitmu dengan baik, bukan?"

"Eh, tidak begitu, kok..."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah pelit-pelit dengan kami." Ino menyenggol bahu Hinata. "Kita sudah berteman lama sekali, kan?"

Tenten menghela napasnya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto? Bagaimana? Apa dia sangat memuaskanmu?"

"Tenten!" kilah Sakura.

"Hei, aku juga ingin tahu kehidupan seperti itu. Kalian semua tahu aku masih menjomblo."

"Benar juga sih. Kalem-kalem begini, kau punya dua anak."

"Eh, itu..."

.

"Kalian masih mau mendengarkan?"

Perkataan Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara keempat ayah muda itu.

"Che, jangan bilang kau malu?"

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru (lagi-lagi) mendengus. Ia sudah tahu persis tabiat teman-temannya yang tidak pernah berubah. Walaupun terkadang dia juga merindukan suasana seperti ini, bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman yang ia kenal sejak lama.

"Biar bagaimanapun tidak baik menguping, haha..." gelak Sai.

"Benar juga," tambah Shikamaru. "Tidak ada pentingnya juga yang dibicarakan mereka..."

"Kau begitu karena tidak ada istrimu!" sorot ketiga pria lainnya tajam kepada Shikamaru. "_Maa... maaa..._" Ia mengelak salah tingkah.

Shikamaru memang selalu cuek. Ia malas sekali mengurusi masalah orang lain sejak dulu. Hal itu membuatnya selalu terlihat tenang, namun juga terkadang dia juga yang dikeluhkan orang-orang di sekitarnya - terlalu apatis.

"Tapi tidak terasa ya kita semua sudah beristri..." Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. "Dan aku mendapatkan _best girl_-nya, hehe."

Sai tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Tapi Ino adalah gadis tercantik di desa," bantahnya. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang dapat _best girl_?"

"Mimpi!"

Kelakar Naruto dibalas dengan senyum lebar Sai yang ambigu, seperti biasa.

"Tapi kalau bicara tentang istri terbaik, pasti Temari. Dia cerdas, kuat, dan pandai mengurus rumah tangga." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidak mempedulikan omongan teman-temannya mulai berkilah juga.

"Lebih terdengar seperti Sakura."

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang menyeringai tipis.

"Sakura bekerja di rumah sakit, dan pandai mengurus rumah juga."

"Tapi dia menyeramkan, Sasuke!"

"Itu karena kau tidak tahu diri, _usuratonkachi_."

Shikamaru melempar pandangan "Kena kau!" ke Naruto. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum penuh arti seperti biasanya.

"Ya, Sakura memang dari dulu terlihat manis." Naruto berkata. "Tapi Hinata-chan tetap yang terbaik! Kau tahu Boruto, dia punya skill terbaik di antara teman-temannya! Dan itu semua karena hasil pelatihan Hinata-chan!"

"Sarada juga punya karakter yang sangat baik, berkat didikan istriku."

"Oi, Hinata-chan juga -"

"Hei." Shikamaru memotong karena dia merasa mulai terganggu. "Kalian berdua memang tidak pernah berubah ya."

Shikamaru dan Sai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat rivalitas kedua bapak muda itu.

"Sudahlah, memang tidak ada gunanya mendebatkan hal ini," jelas Sai. "Istri-istri kita semuanya punya kelebihan masing-masing kan?"

Mereka semua mengangguk. Memang semua sudah ada pasangannya masing-masing.

"Dan yang jelas tetap Ino yang paling cantik."

Mereka semua menembakkan tatapan sinar laser kepada Sai.

"Hei, dia juga tidak cuma cantik. Dia pandai menghias rumah dan dekat sekali dengan Inojin -"

Tidak usah dilanjutkan, Sai. Pernyataan itu hanya membuat mereka bertiga semakin panas -

dan semakin bersepakat setelah pulang nanti akan membuat Sai ciut seperti ikan goreng.

.

"Wuah, menyenangkan sekali bisa berendam di onsen..."

Sakura meregangkan lengannya dengan riang, sambil berjalan melintasi lorong di depan ketiga _kunoichi_ lainnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bekerja, Sakura-chan. Bersantailah sedikit."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan. Aku menikmati pekerjaanku kok."

"Tapi tidak baik juga kalau terlalu memaksakan diri," kata Hinata. "Sekali-kali memang butuh _refreshing_."

"Benar juga, sudah lumayan lama kita tidak _hangout_ bersama seperti ini," sahut Tenten. "Terkadang aku bosan juga hanya menunggui toko sepanjang hari, benar kan, Ino-chan?"

"Ya, setidaknya bunga-bunga yang dipajang bisa menghiburku sedikit."

.

.

.

"Oh!"

"Ternyata kalian juga sedari tadi ke sini?"

"Apa kalian mengikuti kami?"

Naruto, berada di barisan paling depan dan didukung dengan tiga pasang tatapan laser di belakangnya terkekeh mati gaya.

"Melihat kalian, sepertinya asyik juga kalau kita juga berendam bersama di sini, iya kan?"

Ketiga pria di belakangnya mengangguk. "Benar sekali..." Namun aura suram dan tatapan membunuh mereka juga tidak bisa dihindari.

"Kalian tidak mengintip atau menguping, bukan?"

"Tidak, Sakura-chan..."

"Kami juga asyik mengobrol."

"Oh, begitu, Sasuke-kun?"

"_Maa... maa..._ karena sudah terlanjur bertemu, lebih baik kita pulang bersama-sama saja."

"Benar kata Shikamaru, sudah lama juga kita tidak berkumpul begini. Sayang tidak ada Choji, ya... Ino-Shika-Cho kurang lengkap jadinya."

"Tapi ada suamimu, kan, Ino-chan?"

Mereka hanya tertawa-tawa remeh sambil berjalan santai beriringan melintasi jalanan Konoha.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kita seumuran Boruto dan kawan-kawan."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di lengannya seperti masa-masa lalu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar menua ya, senang bernostalgia seperti itu."

"Urusai, Sai!"

Keriuhan dan gelagat tawa mereka yang hangat menggema ke sudut-sudut jalanan Konoha yang mereka lewati.

Jalanan yang damai itu disinari matahari senja dan membuat bayangan-bayangan hitam yang tajam bersiluet. Angin sore pun menerpa daun-daun yang jatuh dan membuatnya kembali beterbangan di antara bumi dan awan-awan. Ketika melihat di atas ada awan sore yang berubah jingga karena bayangan langit kuning merah yang menerpanya.

Hanya sore lain yang damai di Konoha.

\- TAMAT -

.

.

OMAKE -

(Sebuah cabang cerita alternatif yang sayang untuk tidak ditulis.)

(Atau penulis saja yang iseng memasukkannya.)

Sosok putih feminin menyeruak dari balik tirai dan membuat keempat shinobi Konoha melongo.

"Orochimaru!"

Orang itu dengan santai menceburkan dirinya ke dalam onsen.

"Kalian tidak usah mempedulikanku kalau terlihat mengganggu."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa... Silakan bergabung..."

Ia tersenyum misterius.

"Kudengar kalian tadi sedang membicarakan istri kalian. Kalian tahu Mitsuki -"

\- TAMAT -

.

.

Sungguh sebuah omake yang tidak niat.

_Expectation : an intelligent discussion between Konoha high-ranked male ninjas._  
_Reality : husbands bragging about their own wives for 23 lines straight._

Btw Orochimaru itu bapak-bapak atau ibu-ibu ya? Dia masuk ke bilik pria karena tahu toleransi pria lebih bagus daripada wanita. Kalau masuk bilik wanita pasti udah habis di-shannaro/8 trigram 64 paths/hujan senjata.

Btw lagi kalau cari Shino, dia ngajar di akademi hehe.

And finally, I'm back!

Kangen sekali sama anak-anak Konoha yang sekarang udah punya anak ini... dan aku belum nikah. Curang kalian pakai time skip no jutsu!


End file.
